


Paint Me in White and Red

by TheUnicornAstronaut



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Paintball, White Rose Week, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornAstronaut/pseuds/TheUnicornAstronaut
Summary: Weiss starts acting strange, so Ruby tries to figure out how she can help. She gets quite the surprise while playing paintball with all of their friends.For White Rose Week day 5: Proposal





	Paint Me in White and Red

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to be only 2k words. And then things happened. I swear this story had a mind of it's own, and I liked it too much to stop it. Hope you enjoy!

“You sure we have everything?” Weiss asked for the thousandth time. Ruby wanted to scream. For the past two hours they had been packing, and over the past one hundred and twenty minutes Weiss had been nothing short of a wreck. From their gear to their guns Ruby had made specifically for both of them, Weiss just couldn’t seem to get a grip. 

“Yes we do, the bigger question I have for you is why you’re so nervous,” she said as she placed their guns in the back seat of their car. “I mean, you’ve been nervous before, but this isn’t normal. What’s wrong?” 

One doesn’t simply ask Weiss Schnee what was wrong. Ruby had spent the better part of eight years figuring her girlfriend out, and still found new things about her. Which was all well and good, but when she was getting skittish about Yang and Blake’s yearly paintball tournament that they had been going to since they first started dating, there had to be much more to the story. 

As her girlfriend flinched the slightest degree she knew she was onto her. 

“I’m just afraid that Yang’s going to douse us in slime this year as revenge for getting paint in her hair last year,” she shrugged jerkily. Sighing silently she allowed the lie to pass, even if it might be true. 

It was all her idea to target Yang’s golden child that was attached to her head, and at the time had been one of her grandest ideas. Reluctant, but wanting to get back at her teammate, Weiss agreed, and the resulting last half hour of the battle was chaos. Yang had been so furious with them she had Blake communicate to them for two months. 

Just the thought of karma kicking her in the butt made her sweat in the cool summer breeze. 

“I don’t know, but let’s hope she doesn’t only shoot us.”

“I second that.” They made one last sweep of the house, and satisfied they had everything headed back out to the car. “So, are you sure we have everything?” Now Ruby did scream. 

“Yes, Weiss! What could we possibly forget?” 

“The guns, ammo, our food, our protective gear-”

“Whoa, whoa there, snowflake, slow down,” Ruby waved her hands in front of her face. “I put our guns and helmets in the back seat, our ammo is in a bag up by you, and your ‘super special surprise’ is stored safely in the trunk. We triple checked, was there something  _ you  _ forgot?” She raised an eyebrow when Weiss’s eyes became saucers.

“Maybe,” she said, backing up to the door. “I’ll be right back.” Then she was gone, Ruby’s concern growing tenfold. 

While she had changed dramatically over the years - especially after Weiss broke away from her father - some bad habits still stuck to Weiss. She expressed her emotions, but most of them were happy or positive. It was rare to see Weiss freaking out about everything. 

The worst part was, Ruby didn’t know what to think about it. 

On the one hand, Weiss could just be worried about getting too much paint in her hair, or forgetting her face mask, - that had been an experience Ruby would not like to repeat - or she could just be excited. Ruby hoped the lattermost might be the case, but her gut was telling her it was much deeper and more serious. What if something happened between Weiss and her father? Or Whitley? Could something have happened to Winter, but Weiss was choosing not to tell her? Was she hiding som-  

“No,” she growled to herself as she slammed the trunk shut, “am I really so stupid to think she would do something like that? She’d rather go back to her father and slap him across the face before she’d even think of doing anything like that.” 

Nothing made sense, and as a strategist, a leader, and her girlfriend it was her duty to know what was going on. Except this wasn’t a battle or a meeting with an important political person, this was her girlfriend - the woman she loved with all her soul. 

“Ugh, Weiss, why are you so difficult?” she slid a hand down her face. Ruby hopped into the driver’s seat and put the key in the ignition. Her seatbelt gave a small click as she secured herself, and sat for a moment. 

If she couldn’t logically figure out what was going on in Weiss’s head be herself, she’d trust her and wait to see what today would bring. It was only a matter of time before she’d be able to ask her partner what was wrong. It’d happened before, and Ruby was not afraid to do it again. One of the things she loved about their relationship was that deep rooted trust. Forged when they were stuck together at Beacon, their bond only grew stronger once they were reunited and pursued their destinies together. Ruby trusted Weiss with her life, so she’d trust her with whatever was going on.

Just as she reached out and started the car, Weiss opened the passenger door, still slightly tense, but hardly enough to notice. Her hands didn’t shake when she pulled the seatbelt over her torso and clicked it into place. That was better, at least she didn’t look like a wounded animal anymore.

“Alright,” she said, flashing a brief smile that was only half genuine, “I got everything. Ready to go?” They locked gazes and Ruby was stunned to see a sparkle of determination flash in her eyes.

“Yeah, I mean I was ready to go ten minutes ago, but  _ somebody _ forgot something,” she said jokingly, hoping the jab would loosen her up enough to make the hour drive across Vale fun. 

“Ha ha, are we seriously still making jokes about how long it takes for me to get ready? I’ll have you know I don’t look this pretty when I wake up,” Weiss said in a very sophisticated manner. She couldn’t help but snort when she saw her try and flip her chin length hair. 

“Oh I’ve seen your hair in the morning,” Ruby snickered while backing out of the driveway. “Though most of the time it’s because of me.” 

“Ruby Rose!” Weiss screeched, hitting her arm playfully. “You are the absolute worst!”

“But you love me anyway!”

Their joyous laughter echoed down the street. 

~0~

Ruby turned onto a dirt path on the outskirts of Vale, and glanced at Weiss. She was looking out the open window, her hair whipping around her face. They held hands through the final bumpy part of the trail, neither feeling the need to speak. 

Sunlight broke through empty spaces in the trees, lighting the underbrush in different shades of green. Wild flowers practically glowed, their dizzying yellows, bright reds, and purples adding for quite a comfortable ride. Ruby kept her eyes focused on the road though, trying to keep them on the right trail lest she strand them somewhere in the woods. 

Ten minutes passed, then they could start picking up distant sounds of gunfire and far off shouts. Weiss ran her thumb over as much of Ruby’s hand as she could, a deep sigh escaping her lips. 

“Sounds like we’re here.” 

“Yeah,” Ruby said. “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen Nora and Ren. I can’t wait to see them!” 

She knew Weiss nodded her head. “Yes, I wonder how their missions in Anima are going.” She hummed thoughtfully. 

“Knowing them, they probably rocked it!” Ruby laughed bringing the car around a sharper corner. From the corner of her eye she saw Weiss open the glove compartment and dig through it. “Whatcha looking for, snowflake?” 

“Sunglasses,” she replied. “I don’t want to be blind when we get there.” Piles of napkins layered the carpet, and Weiss pulled out an old green ball that was most likely Zwei’s that she carefully placed in the center console. A bottle of something, Dust from the sounds of it, was tossed carelessly onto the napkins, and it was a good fifteen seconds before she heard a positive hum.

“Thanks,” Ruby said when her black and red flaming glasses were handed over. Weiss had a dark gray pair that looked to be extremely expensive, but only cost them twenty lien at a thrift store in downtown Vale. The best part? She looked positively  _ stunning _ in them. Too bad she was driving. 

“I hope Ren and Nora didn’t forget the drinks this time,” Weiss said as they pulled up to the course. 

“Yeah, I really don’t want to drink river water if I don’t have to,” Ruby shivered. Being so close to one of the major kingdoms, especially one that was still feeling the effects of the war made some plumbing issues less than desireable. Not to mention how most of Vale’s waste was being poured into the ocean and rivers leading away from the city. Guiding their car over to the other two already parked on the tall grass, Ruby shifted to park and turned the ignition off. “And we’re here!” 

Weiss was out the door before she even had her seatbelt off. “Now let’s win this.” Her voice had a slight tremor to it she didn’t quite understand. 

“Together!” she gave a triumphant shout. Ruby had to give her time, let her sort out her thoughts. Today was supposed to be hanging out with their friends and having fun.

“Here’s your helmet,” Weiss threw the headgear behind her, knowing her girlfriend would catch it. While she turned it around in her hands to make sure the surface was nice and smooth, Weiss put hers under an armpit and reached for their guns. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite little sister and teammate!” a boisterous voice called from behind them. 

A sudden explosion of giddiness erupted in her chest and rapidly spread to every corner of her body. In one full second she was in Yang’s arms. She wasn’t even upset that she couldn’t breathe or her hair being ruffled once they broke apart. 

“How’s Huntress life been treating ya lately?” Yang’s grin only made Ruby’s expand into a ginormous megawatt smile.

“Great!” she chirped. “Rebuilding has been going smoothly, and we’re planning on reopening Beacon in a year or two.” 

“Ah,” Yang sighed, “So you’re still getting Grimm?” 

“Yeah, for a long time Vale was one of the central nests, it’ll be a long time before the Grimm stop trying to take it back. I assume Vacuo is much better?” Ruby had to admit that she was jealous that Yang and Blake spent most of their time in Vacuo as teachers and took missions every now and again. Her and Weiss could hardly catch a break, attack after attack made the rebuilding hard, and both of them could only do so much. But they chose to stay and help, it was their home. 

“For some reason they’ve really backed off,” she ran a hand through those beautifully tangled locks. “It’s honestly hard to find a job close to Vacuo’s borders anymore. We have to go out and ask some of the villages if they got any nasty Grimm. But hey,” she gestured up and down her  _ very _ tanned body, “I wouldn’t look so sexy if I was anywhere else! One of the reasons why I love Vacuo so much.” 

“That and there isn’t a drinking restriction enforced there,” Blake emerged beside them. Ruby flashed her a smile and gave her teammate turned sister-in-law a crushing hug. “It’s good to see you again too, Ruby.” 

“Hello, Yang, Blake, it’s nice to see that my presence is appreciated,” Weiss suddenly spoke beside her. With her arms crossed and a glare that held no actual malice, she greeted her teammates. 

Yang was all too happy to throw an arm around her shoulder. “Aw I missed you too, Ice Queen! How’s living with the crazy one going?” A wink was sent her way, but Ruby still felt the need to voice her displeasure at the subtle jab.

“Hey! I’m not that bad to live with! All of you did for years!” 

“It’s been quite the ordeal, Yang,” Weiss smiled, going along with the tease. “Sometimes I don’t know how to tell her I want her to take the dog out, not me.” 

“I take Zwei out all the time!” she defended. Blake stifled a chuckle and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“I think Ruby and Weiss’s living arrangements can be discussed in more depth  _ after _ the tournament,” Ruby flashed a thankful smile at her then stuck her tongue out at Yang and Weiss. 

“Fine, fine,” Yang relented with her arms held up, “cut us off before we get to the fun part.” 

“Looks like Nora and Jaune are getting impatient though,” Weiss observed, pointing over to the course. Nora was already decked out in her black and pink padding, chasing her leader around with a rusted pipe. When Ruby listened closely she could hear the woman’s maniac cackles. 

“Well, time to save biscuit boy’s butt again, huh girls?” Yang put her hands behind her head, starting to head back to their friends. Blake gave both of them a critical eye before waving her hand in the air. 

“Take your time, it’s going to take a bit to get Nora to drop that pole. I don’t even know where she got it,” Blake said thoughtfully. 

“We’ll only be a couple of minutes,” Ruby assured, giving her a mock salute. As she turned around to the opened back door she saw Blake give a meaningful look towards her girlfriend. She tried to look out the corner of her eye while grabbing their guns from the backseat. Blake hardly ever gave a look like that unless there was something going on. 

To Ruby’s surprise Weiss flinched and turned her head away from her faunus friend. She took her time getting her gun out of it’s case and loading it up with paintballs. After a moment she thought she saw Weiss nod and Blake gave her a somewhat discreet thumbs up before turning around. 

“Here’s your gun,” Ruby handed it to her girlfriend as Blake jogged away. “What did Blake want?” 

“Just making sure of something,” the white haired woman hastily replied, trying and failing to hide her red cheeks. Now she was curious.

“Making sure of what? You’re blushing.”

“It’s a surprise, so I can’t tell you. And the sun wants to kill me, remember? I’m probably already sunburnt.” She gave a weak laugh, and Ruby watched as she fumbled the gun in her hands as they shook. Weiss kept her face downcast, her eyes refusing to make contact. Her behavior from this morning made that sick, worried feeling drop into her stomach like a stone. 

But, today was all about the fun, she was sure once they got started Weiss would relax. “If you say so.” 

Once she couldn’t stuff more paintballs into her clip she took a few extra containers from the bag Weiss had brought back, stuffing one in her chest pocket and the other two on either side of her waist. Ruby cranked the bolt back and let it snap back, pointing the barrel at a random point on the ground. In one smooth motion her finger pulled the trigger, a loud pop echoing through the field. A moment later a small blotch of red paint splashed over the bright green grass. 

“Alright, I think I’m good to go,” Ruby said, satisfied with the small kick of her custom rifle. She ran through her mental checklist and readied her headgear. “You good to go, Weiss?” 

“A minute or so is all I need,” the white haired woman waved her away, “go without me.” 

“Alright, don’t keep us waiting too long, kay?” Ruby walked backwards to see if she’d get a good reaction. Her stomach dropped again when Weiss gave her a thumbs up, but didn’t dare turn around to wish her good luck.

~0~

“Alright, here’s the rules,” Yang projected from the center of the course, “no dirty work, we all know what that means by now, so I won’t go over it. If you run out of ammo it’s your own fault, get somebody out and take theirs. Once we start nobody can step out of the course. Only go down when you’re hit in a vital area: the chest, back, head, or hips. We all know the other rules, so let’s get to a new one! 

“Me and Blakey here have come up with a real game changer: no teaming up. This year’s going to be every Huntsmen for themselves, so good luck!” 

“No fair, we always do teams!” Nora voiced her disapproval loudly while Jaune bounced on the balls of his feet a couple yards beside her. 

He was acting strange today too, Ruby had asked him if he was okay after the Nora fiasco and he hurriedly told her he had some ‘last minute preparations’ to do before scurrying away. Just like Weiss he hadn’t looked at her since. 

“Which is why we’re shaking it up!” Yang cut her thoughts short. Nora grumbled and kicked the ground with her boot, but didn’t say anything else. “Another improvement we made this year is that we’ve got an air horn! Blake, tell em what’s up!”

Stepping down and jogging to her starting point across from Ruby, Blake took out an air horn and raised it up. “After I blast this you have ten seconds to find a decent spot to defend from. No shooting will commence until the ten seconds are up. As mentioned before nobody can team up. Any questions?” Ruby’s eyes briefly flickered to Weiss before the horn sounded. 

All hell broke loose as Nora and Yang charged at each other and Jaune and Blake ran in opposite directions. Ruby darted for a tall building a block behind her, not bothering to see where Ren and Weiss went. The old piece of architecture dated back to the original fall of Beacon. Claw marks decorated the concrete frame as Ruby raced past it and the long dried blood that stained the stairs. 

With the top floor as her destination Ruby didn’t care about how loud she was being. If she was lucky she would be able to find some rubble to defend her position long enough to pick off Ren and Blake. Unfortunately there was nothing to block the stairway, so she settled with listening closely and looking out of her peripherals. Knowing that her best chance of ending this sooner were to keep an eye on Nora and Yang she positioned herself to see a tiny bit of the middle. Mentally, Ruby knew she had scant seconds to make final checks until paint started flying. 

Ruby kept her head down a few minutes, only listening to Yang’s cry of victory quickly followed by a dramatic sounding death display she was sure she’d hear about later. The gunshot came from behind her and to the right; the direction Jaune had sprinted to. Her mind worked quickly, Jaune wasn’t that great of a marksman, he was descent, but at such a long range there was no way it was him that might’ve gotten her sister. 

The only culprit she could logically piece together was that Ren had ran parallel to Jaune and snuck up on him as soon as the ten seconds were up. Blake ran away from both of them, and Ruby doubted that she doubled back when Weiss probably went the same way. 

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she was reminded how much she missed this, a game of hide and seek with her friends. It brought out a childlike side of her, and made her feel awesome. 

Risking a peak, Ruby slowly raised her gun. When no splattering of paint against the side of the building sounded, she raised her head. The street directly in front of her was bare, but looking further down she saw a black and yellow figure laying on the ground. A little further ahead was a larger building like hers, and that was where she looked through her scope. 

Nothing caught her attention initially, but she kept looking. She knew Ren was up there. If he wasn’t she was in danger. Ruby scanned the broken windows carefully, trying to get a good angle to peer in. The flash of a green barrel gripped her heart in a surprised vice grip, and she thrust her head back below the window. Hardly an instant later the splat of paintballs reached her ears. 

Waiting on her hands on knees, Ruby listened closely for any movement in her direction. Bird chirps and the occasional groan from the foundation only made her tense more. She knew he was calm and patient, but she didn’t know if he would come and get her or wait for her to peak again. Ruby knew exactly where he was, she saw the pink streak in his hair before she dived; if she played this right she could take take him out with a blind shot. 

A risky move, but at the moment her options were limited. Both of their positions were exposed, so all of her exits were most likely being watched by Blake and Weiss. Her best option now was to try and take out Ren. 

Lifting her gun and aiming at just the right angle, Ruby took a quick glance through her scope. She fired off seven shots in rapid succession, praying she got her target. She felt a ball whisper past her hand and above her head. Ruby froze and closed her eyes, waiting to feel the wet, sticky sensation of paint. When she didn’t feel anything she opened her eyes and peered just over the broken windowsill. Three shots found purchase on Ren’s face mask, the other four he managed to block with his arm. Grinning and laughing silently she watched him wipe her red paint off his mask and give her a thumbs up. 

That left Blake and Weiss. Blake was much like Ren, she would wait and see what her teammates would do before striking. Weiss was probably roaming the dark corners between buildings or scaling up onto roofs. Her girlfriend always had fun climbing and jumping around in dangerous areas. She enjoyed the thrill of the chase, and Ruby knew she could dodge almost any shot directed at her. Weiss had trained with Ruby for years, their speed was not something to laugh about. And Ruby sometimes used her as a living, breathing target, so if it came down to them it would not be an easy fight to win. 

An abnormal squeak sounded to her left, towards the stairs, and before she could fully register it Ruby tucked and rolled. She heard bullets follow her and rolled a second time, a third.  Aiming her gun to the side, she held the trigger down and let her gun do the work. Landing on her butt with an oomph near the wall, she rested her crosshairs directly over Blake’s purple tinted mask. Blake raised her hands in defeat and pointed down to her torso. There was a line of red across her chest and shoulders. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, then gestured to herself and spun around. Upon seeing her shoulders sag and a grumpy shake of the faunus’ head, Ruby smiled and started making her way down the stairs. 

A brief glimpse towards the windows left her wondering how in the world Blake’s gun could shoot so fast and how she had avoided every single one. Purple paint coated most of the wall, the windowsills splattered with paint. 

Leaving Blake behind her, Ruby carefully navigated down seven flights of stairs, waiting for her girlfriend to pop out of thin air. Her footsteps were nonexistent as she neared the first floor, her gun raised and ready to fire. Clearing every room, she felt like something was off. Their gunfight hadn’t been quiet, Weiss would know exactly where to find Ruby, yet the white haired woman was nowhere to be found. 

Then again, Weiss was obviously way off her game today. What with her strange behavior and refusal to open up to her for some reason, Ruby was surprised to walk out of the highrise and not instantly be painted white. 

More than a little confused, Ruby still stuck to cover, looking in all directions then continuing on her way. Her destination was the center, maybe she could bait her girlfriend out. Darting behind an old trash can, she scoped out the circle.

Ruby couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Standing right where she started with hardly a hair out of place was her beautiful girlfriend, Weiss Schnee. She looked none the worse for wear, at least upon first glance. Weiss’s shoulders were trying to become one with her neck, her arms visibly shook as she held her gun, and she was staring straight ahead. At least, Ruby thought so, her mask hid any facial cues that would give her intentions away. 

Ruby’s attention deviated for a second as she noticed Nora and Yang were nowhere to be seen. Usually they waited until somebody declared the match was over before moving. Her brain caught up with her and Ruby stood up. Weiss’s head moved the smallest degree towards her, but she jerked it the other way.

Gun at her side, she took small steps towards Weiss. 

“Any particular reason why you aren’t shooting me?” Ruby dared to ask, her voice muffled by the mask. Weiss’s left hand twitched, reaching for her pocket. Ruby raised her gun, the sudden movement spooking her. She couldn’t bring herself to shoot her, this entire situation was strange. The puzzle pieces just weren’t fitting quite right in her mind. There was something she was missing, and she needed to find out.

Weiss’s gun clattered onto the broken concrete. Ruby blinked, completely speechless as Weiss’s trembling fingers pulled her mask off. Finally turning to face her, Ruby felt a jolt of horror run through her body. 

Complete, unbridled terror swam in those wonderful baby blue eyes, and her face was scrunched up like she had seen Ruby covered in blood. There were very few times in all the time they’d been together that she saw the woman she loved give her a stare like that. 

“Weiss?” she asked, taking her own mask off. 

“Ruby,” Weiss began, keeping their eyes locked as she started walking towards the very center of the circle, “there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” 

Oh, here it is, Ruby thought. Her gun protested loudly as she let it collide onto the ground. Jogging closer to her girlfriend she said, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something too.” 

She winced, fidgeting with her hands. “You go first then, I’m sure your question will lead into mine.” That was weird, but Ruby pressed on.

“What’s up with you lately? For the past month you’ve been doing some really bizarre things. You’ve taken me to the fanciest restaurant in Vale, bought me flowers three times a week, and you’ve all but ignored me today!” She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, frustrated that she couldn’t tell what was going on inside her girlfriend’s head.

To add insult to injury, Weiss simply smiled, wobbly as it was. “I’m sorry I got you all worked up, but I’m ready to do this.” The fear in her eyes was still present, but Ruby noticed a shift in her tone. Determination. Relief. Now she was very confused. 

“Ruby, we’ve known each other for a while now, almost ten years,” she started, “can you believe that? Almost ten years and here we are, still partners and more than I ever hoped to be. It goes without saying that I love you, Ruby Rose, but that hasn’t felt like enough as of late.” Weiss broke eye contact, preferring to indirectly stare at her, or around her. 

Ruby’s jigsaw puzzle finally took a definite shape, and the pieces started falling into place. This isn’t what she thought it was, was it? 

“I know I could’ve done better, I mean doing this here? In the middle of nowhere? But the more I thought about it, the more I liked it. This, right here, is us. Having fun with our friends and being together in the middle of nowhere is the best thing I could ask for. 

“You’re the best thing I could ask for.” 

“Weiss?” her voice broke. Tears pooled in Ruby’s eyes, if this really was what she thought it was she would die.

“Hang on, I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” her laugh was wet. “Ruby Rose, without question you have been the best thing to ever happen in my life. You are the sun and moon, the reason I get up in the morning and the last thing I see before I go to sleep. You always make sure I’m okay, even if you obviously need more medical attention than I do. 

“It’s amazing living with you, rebuilding Vale and Beacon with you. Team RWBY made Vale my home. I know that when I’m with all of you I’m at home.

“But I think I’ve dragged this out far enough.” Here, Weiss trembled. 

“Ruby,” she reached into her pocket and knelt down on one knee. Ruby almost burst out her answer before Weiss even pulled her trembling hand out of her pocket. Her girlfriend, her love, her Weiss looked up at her shyly as she opened up the small black box cupped in her hands. She tried, and failed to keep still, her hands covering her mouth. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Ruby crashed into Weiss, hugging her tighter than she had  ever hugged anybody else. “Yes!” her approval was a choked sob that echoed around them. 

Then their friends cheered from the rooftops. Ruby couldn’t see them with her face buried in Weiss’s neck, but she could imagine the smiles on their faces. This was so surreal, and Ruby nuzzled just a bit deeper to make sure it was real. 

Yang and Nora shared a glance, then each pressed a button. They wouldn’t be forgetting this glorious moment any time soon. Seven paint grenades went off around the newly engaged couple. Blake winced, but let out a soft smile when Ruby and Weiss twirled each other around, laughing like they didn’t have a care in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to my little sister for looking this over, you're the best! But really, this story kicked me in the chest. I wanted to do the Reunion prompt, but I have too many things to do. Someday. 
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this at all let me know!


End file.
